


G.I.F.T

by Koala (OOOOshirkeOOOO)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Earth-616, M/M, Marvel 616 References, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOOOshirkeOOOO/pseuds/Koala
Summary: A gift of a gift for a dear friend of mine.





	G.I.F.T

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryokei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryokei).



> A gift of a gift for a dear friend of mine.

 

「勝一負一，其實還算不錯。」開門的動作變成了搭在肩上的安慰。

史蒂夫在門前頓了頓，側身看向對方：「這不是遊戲，托尼。」

托尼的目光正碰上史蒂夫那雙藍色眼睛，它們讓他想起了前不久被發現的超新星。

「你說的沒錯，隊長。」「跟你所作出過的任何決定一樣沒錯。」落在後面關門的又一次感到了前方瞪过来的目光。

「是啊，不是遊戲」，他繼續說著，「這是我們的戰爭。」最後這句聲音很小，不像是對話，倒像是故意說給自己聽。此刻的托尼自信地認為對方并沒有聽到，但是後來在回憶的時候他變得似乎不能確定了。因為在腦海里零落消失的畫面中，總會不時閃過史蒂夫·羅傑斯的一瞥——那一瞥可能是任何情景中一瞥，然而史蒂夫的著裝和身后的背景卻與那天別無二致。

 當然，這時的托尼對此并未察知。

 

約好三點見面的第一位候選英雄遲到了，而且遲到了整整兩個小時。她跟二人解釋說預約的病人——在常人世界中她是一位外科醫師——本來中午就看完了，然而突然來了三個急診，她這還是剛沿高速飛過來。看著她精緻的妝容和有些亂的盤髮，托尼覺得她這話不能不信也不能全信。不過雖然說遲到了，但她并沒有給二人再多造成什麼麻煩，聽過具體安排之後，她干脆地一口應下來。

「放心吧隊長，你可以對我放一萬個心。」她一邊笑著，一邊直直盯著史蒂夫。

「你這麼說我很高興，娜塔莎。」「歡迎加入我們。」史蒂夫握住娜塔莎伸過來的手，而後者的注視似乎一路滑落在了隊長的胸前。突然，她歪頭朝托尼眨了眨左眼，隨即找了個藉口又飛走了。

「我可沒那麼放心。」托尼還沒從剛才那個飛眼給他的惡寒中緩過神來。

「就因為她沒和你說話？」史蒂夫笑了，「從這幾天的成果來看，還能找到對我們的計劃感興趣的人已經不錯了。」

「恐怕她感興趣的另有其他。」看到史蒂夫笑，托尼也笑了。只不過笑得不怎麼好看，就好像穿制服的彼得·帕克剛在他面前做了個鬼臉。

 

由於上一位辦的好事，見到第二位的時候已經超過原定時間三個鐘頭。天已經快黑了，上白班的下班了，而夜間的各類工作人員則陸續出現在街頭。這次兩人身著便裝，所以不免引來了不少做生意的人。這些人裏有年輕的也有年老的，其中女人居多，但男人也不在少數。有一個二十歲左右的年輕人甚至提議來次「三人行」，而且還可以給優惠三折，但被托尼一口回絕。托尼表現得像那年輕人的初中老師，恨鐵不成鋼地說了他一頓。那男孩灰頭土臉地走掉後，史蒂夫覺得好笑，問托尼怎麼沒像平時那樣開玩笑，托尼則回答他說怕那小孩子身體受不了。

這樣的場境反複了好幾個回合。終於，他們擠到了那位英雄所就職的酒吧。阿納托利·索科洛夫在這裏供職五年，沒遲到沒早退也沒請過假。不止如此，他一季度所創造的營業額比上一位酒保工作一年來得都多，結果就自然贏得了老板的信任，現在的他雖仍做著酒保工作，然而本質上已經成為合夥人。老板如今基本都待在百十裏外的別墅安閑享樂，而平時往返於此地的，除了來喝酒的酒客就是來蹭睡的酒客，沒有誰會關心自己周圍的人在說什麼。

對於這點，托尼表示十分滿意。

「阿納托利？」托尼問正和調酒器跳弗拉明戈的酒保。

「二位是？」那人手裡並沒有停。

「史蒂夫和托尼。」

 這時吧檯背後的人放下調好的酒，向後折了一下右手中指，隨著「啪」的一聲，他周身顯現出微弱的紅光。但這紅光轉瞬就消失了。

「是這樣的話，我就是你要找的人。」

「哈，分身能力可真是便利。」

 阿納托利聳聳了肩，不置可否。同時，他又向杯中倒上調好的酒，「刷」地一下推到另一頭的客人面前剛巧一厘米處。

「所以關於前天我們在通話里提到的事…」

「好不容易來到這裡，二位不想來一杯嗎？我請客。」

「我就罷了」，托尼擺手，「你可以問問隊長。」「今天的任務到你這裡就暫告段落了，我想他或許想來一杯。」

「這樣的話，一杯威士忌。謝謝。」「不過酒水錢我們自己付。」

「夠隊長風範。」阿納托利立即轉身拿過了酒瓶。托尼禁不住看了看牌子和日期，撇了撇嘴，心想難怪他備受老闆青睞。

威士忌推過來的時候沒有加冰，不過這對史蒂夫而言剛好。但給托尼的檸檬水里卻加了足足四分之三的冰，而阿納托利還一臉笑地說這杯算請的，搞得托尼很想把冰塊砸他臉上。

「所以之前提到的入隊…」

「我想還是不必了。」

托尼這回真的端起了眼前裝滿冰塊的水杯，不過被史蒂夫按住了手臂。

「我想聽聽你的想法。」隊長認真地看著對面的酒保說。

「我想問問你們，做英雄到底是為了什麼？」阿納托利看著對面的二人發問，然而卻并沒有等待答案。

「保護地球？拯救人類？今天你剛救了一個被強盜打劫的弱雞黑客小鬼，明天他可能就黑進上百萬人的網絡，盜用他人財產為己所用。如果是這樣，你救嗎？」「像那樣的流浪漢」，他指著窗外像路人討要的乞丐，「你告訴他其實可以不這樣活，然後給他介紹工作，結果他住了兩天挨不住累，又偷跑出來死皮賴臉想不勞而獲。如果是這樣，你還救嗎？」

「這一點你并不能確定」，史蒂夫語調里並無波動，「而且生命不該有優劣之分。」

「哦，你覺得我說的是極端個例？你說英雄是拯救地球，拯救整個人類群體？像這些人組成的群體？就像總是來我這里的客人一樣，人類在困難面前多半選擇逃避，同時作為心裡補償對某種事物成癮，最終變得偏執自欺欺人。你跟一群癮君子談拯救，就如同告訴他們毒品下一秒會就此消失——這只會讓他們陷入更深的絕望。哦，你說有真正的好人？是的，這不可否認，但你救這位好人的時候，你本可以制止的連環殺手可能又對穿紫裙的年輕姑娘下了黑手，而你的這位好人則間接地做了幫兇。」「英雄這勾當我已經受夠了。」

這一次，史蒂夫沒有說話，托尼也沒有。

「不是誰都是美國隊長。」阿納托利面對二人的沉默，語氣有些緩和。「至少我知道我不是。」

本來滿腹說辭的托尼·斯塔克此時沒有提出異議，他知道他說的是對的：不是誰都是美國隊長。至於後一句，托尼覺得這也是對他說的。

「我尊重你的意見。謝謝你的坦誠。」史蒂夫只在臨出門前說了一句。那杯檸檬水——不，檸檬冰被托尼留在了檯面上，裡面已經沒了冰，水正沿著杯壁四周向外溢出。

 

關上門后，托尼將從酒吧買來的那瓶威士忌放在桌上。最後還是讓那隻老狐狸佔了便宜，托尼心想。再抬起頭來的時候，史蒂夫已經去了浴室。等他出來的時候，托尼決心說幾句鼓勵他的話，然而一出口則變成了「難得你今天如此積極」。托尼狠狠地在心裡抽了自己幾個耳光。

史蒂夫看著托尼看自己的眼神，笑了笑。「正因為有他這樣想法的人存在，我們所做的一切才有意義。而且，別忘了」，這回換史蒂夫把手按在托尼肩上，「今天我們又爭取到一名隊員，得抓緊籌備接下來的事了」。

「老年人就是心態好」，托尼拍了拍他的手臂，「看來我也得馬上積極起來才對。」轉身去浴室之前拍了拍對方的屁股，似乎真是想憑藉那份手感來振作自己。

托尼感覺自己並沒有用去很長時間，但等他出來的時候，史蒂夫似乎已經睡著了。沒有鼾聲，均勻地呼吸聲讓人想起他的沉睡。托尼并沒有就此事詢問史蒂夫的想法，更無從知道當他醒來發現熟知的世界已經結束時到底是怎樣的感受。然而，他知道這對美國隊長來說至少沒有任何影響，他只需繼續保護著他所希望保護的人類；而人們看到他站在陽光下的身影時，會感到血液里湧動的力量，深知隊長永遠與他們同在。作為隊長旁邊的盟友，史蒂夫個人的摯友，托尼對此深信不疑——因為此時的他正清晰地感到血液流動。

他俯身想向睡著的人以吻致意，然而在碰觸到嘴唇、聞到威士忌殘留的淡香時，這一吻改變了初衷。托尼將嘴唇深深地印下去，仿佛要靠著對方口中混著威士忌揮發物的二氧化碳才能維持呼吸。舌尖抵了進齒間，後半部分也隨之劃入口腔，在那裡受到了另一根舌的禮遇，交纏與摩擦讓他意識到了身下人的蘇醒。

「老年人真是睡眠少。」

「政治家的口舌令人清醒。」

托尼對上史蒂夫目光。他感覺自己此刻像沒穿加厚防護服卻踏出太空站的宇航員，身體在膨脹，疼痛的熱正施加撕裂的力。他預感自己最終將成為碎片，飄向光年外深空里那片藍色，越飛越快，最後重重地撞擊在不可見的內核上；而在那裡他又將被再構重生，赤裸著身體猶如新生，不再憂懼曾無法承受的真空。

「這話要原句奉還」，托尼將舌從喉結上滑道前胸，「我親愛的隊長」。

新地點的觸感讓他感到懷念。烈性與濃厚並存，如同他答應史蒂夫要戒的酒。 ** **或許我能堅持戒酒是因為找到了更好的代酒精。**** 附近還留有前一次的吻痕的標誌物在粗糙的舌面下硬挺起來，於此同時托尼感到對方在自己腹部下方的變化。他將手覆上去，握住了那根似乎可以刺穿任何盾牌的利槍。

「我的技術可以使盾變得更堅硬」，托尼沒有停下手裡的動作，「你大可放鬆戒備。」

史蒂夫左手托起伏在自己前胸的人的腦袋，氣息終於不平靜地對著上面同樣的藍色眼睛。「請讓我相信。」

托尼感覺戒酒可能是個錯誤選擇，他似乎將再次讓自己陷入成癮的境地。這種痛苦在自己包裹住發燙、尖端觸到喉嚨深處、一雙手插入他的頭髮中時消失了。他放棄了抵抗，開始細細舔弄。起初，舌尖試探性地在溝回處迂迴，動作慢且輕。突然間，他又將動作加快起來，深深地接收著對方，又將其推出，再次接納進來，又毫不留情地送出。托尼覺得史蒂夫抓在自己頭髮上的手過於用力，於是便抬起頭讓那雙手鬆開，繼而又更深地將頭埋向下方。陰囊在負壓下收縮起來，隨後又在故意從身體深處吐出的滾燙熱氣下烘得鬆弛，直至面前的人不得不隆起腰、火焰即將噴發時，他才肯鬆口。

托尼暫停了幾秒。隨即將自己貼近，用同樣的部位剮蹭著自己剛離開的地方，慢慢地將動作下移，在入口處探尋許可。然而，史蒂夫卻以另一種方式告知了他。

「我相信你。」沒有問題的回答。但托尼知道他得到了一切問題的答案，包括他最想知道的那個。史蒂夫如同一枚彈道導彈，一經發射再無法更改航向；若要想制止他，只有作為攔截導彈的自己有可能做到——在相撞前的那一刻引發自爆。托尼認為自己已經做好了這一準備，此時以及今後。他將自己壓進去，同時設定好引爆點，然後開始燃燒助力，加速向前飛去。爆炸那一刻的場境像極了他常做的噩夢，然而不同於以往，這次他已經得到答案。激烈的碰撞之後是一道白光，在那之後，一切歸初。

 

「嘿，該起床了，睡美人。」

「嗯……現在幾點？」史蒂夫看向窗外一片藍黑色的天空，又看看已經端著咖啡好像已經工作了半日的托尼，恍惚間覺得自己可能醒錯了時空。

「已經四點半了。」

「你還嫌我睡眠少。」

「哈，現學現賣。」「繼續睡也行，我只是突然很想告訴你……」，托尼沉默了幾秒，將原本要出口的話咽了回去。「我只是想勸身為老年人的你少喝酒，而且」，他像突然想起了什麼似得揚起了嘴角，「你知道我在戒酒。」

對於他短暫的沉默，史蒂夫並沒有追問，就像他不曾追問的無數個問題那樣。對於酒的建議，他則笑著表示理解，「那下次喝運動飲料好了。」

「謝謝隊長。」托尼笑著吻了下去。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. ryokei is not a subscriber here. 本篇灵感来自“R君”的新漫本《GIFT》，结果被发现时间线让我给搞错了（爆笑）。有兴趣可以去新浪微博查找相关。


End file.
